Mega Crusher And Super Crusher's Weight Lessons
by danparker
Summary: Here's a one-shot story involving two really, really strong ponies taking weight lessons from a familiar minotaur.


Mega Crusher And Super Crusher's Weight Lessons

One particular day in Ponyville, actually, in two houses outside of Ponyville, there lived two ponies. One living in each house to be precise and both ponies are really big and both have equally similar cutie marks, with a 100 ton name on them.

"Ah," one said from his own house, "What a beautiful day, nice to go outside. Well, time to get ready." He started his day by lifting a lot of weights that are 100 tons. "Better keep in shape," the pony said. At the same time, the other pony was lifting 100 tons, too.

"I must keep in great shape," he said, not struggling at all to keep the 100-ton weight in the air. Later, the two ponies walked out of their houses and greeted each other. "Morning, Super Crusher," one pony said. "Nice day, Mega Crusher," the one said.

Both are earth ponies, and the two are surprisingly stronger than most other earth ponies. "Well," said Super Crusher, "We are going to do some training." "Right, friend," Mega Crusher replied, "Isn't today just wonderful?" "Why yes it is," Super Crusher replied, "I would love to stay outdoors."

"Yes-Sir-Ree," Mega Crusher said, lifting a heavy cart, "But we can't. We must go to our lessons." "Hmm," Super Crusher replied, "Lessons. Oh yeah! Our class of strength!" "Right there, my friend," Mega Crusher said, "It's today, we know. We're going to have a really strong instructor."

"Right," Super Crusher said, "We must get going now." "Agreed," Mega Crusher said, still holding the heavy cart with his hoof. "Hey!" a voice called. Mega Crusher turned to see a delivery pony. "That's mine!" he said, "I was using that."

"Oh," Mega Crusher said, embarrassed, "Sorry. You can have it back." "Ok," the delivery pony said. But instead of giving the cart back to him, Mega Crusher tossed it into the air on top of the pony. The cart landed on the delivery pony, completely destroying it and crushing him in the progress. "Let's go!" Super Crusher said. He and Mega Crusher headed towards Ponyville.

"I can't feel my legs or ribs!" the delivery pony cried from underneath the wreckage of his cart.

Soon, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher arrived at a certain building. "This is where it's being held," Mega Crusher told Super Crusher. The two walked into the building. Then the two walked into a room, which resembled a classroom, of course.

"Well, it's fir for us," Super Crusher said. "Yep," Mega Crusher agreed. There were no seats for them, of course, mainly they're too big to sit down in the little seats. "Oh well," Mega Crusher said, "We've keep destroying them anyway." "Eh, I'm used to it," Super Crusher said, "I've destroyed the legs of my last bed anyway." "I see," Mega Crusher said. Just then, a janitor pony walked into the room.

"Oh," he said. Both Mega Crusher and Super Crusher walked into the middle. "He's on his way," the janitor said. "Ok," Mega Crusher said. The janitor was getting ready to leave when he said, "Now, I present to you-"

When suddenly, the door swung opened, hitting the janitor in the head and was destroyed upon hitting impact. "Me!" the voice roared. It came from the large minotaur whom had opened the now destroyed door. "Iron Will!"

"There he is," Mega Crusher said, "Our instructor." The large minotaur, named Iron Will walked into the room. "My face is a mess!" the janitor groaned. "Well," Iron Will said, stomping to the front of the room, "Of course, my name is Iron Will."

"We know," Super Crusher said, "You've just told us." "Right," Iron Will said, "Now what shall we do today? Oh yes! Weight lifting!"

He then lifted a 200 ton block in the air. "We see," Super Crusher said. "It takes strength and concentration to lift such a heavy object like this," Iron Will said. "Right," Super Crusher agreed.

Then Iron Will tossed the weight away. However, he sent the 200 ton weight crashing through the wall, and ended up crushing a pony who was just walking by. "OOOOOHH!" the pony groaned from underneath the heavy weight. "Now," Iron Will said, "Never mind the hole in the wall. Let's continue."

"Ok," Super Crusher said, "I thought you've taught a different lesson." "I did," Iron Will said. "What happened?" Super Crusher asked. "I used to teach ponies on how to be more assertive," Iron Will explained, "But I've gotten carried away and most of them started to harass other ponies. And one didn't like my lesson that I've taught her."

"We see," Mega Crusher said. "Oh and my goat employees decided to return to the northern mountains," Iron Will said, "They've lost interest in my job anyway." "Well, can't keep everyone," Mega Crusher said. "Ok," Iron Will said, "Let's get started."

So Iron Will taught Mega Crusher and Super Crusher how to lift weights twice as heavy as they are. It was a good time for Mega Crusher and Super Crusher. Later on, Mega Crusher thought, "Here comes the best part." "And now," Iron Will said, "Gym time!" "Yeah!" Mega Crusher and Super Crusher agreed. So they lifted weight for the rest of the class. Iron Will felt satisfied for what he did this time.

"That's that," Iron Will said, only to stomp his hoof into the floor too hard, thus breaking it apart. "Oops," Iron Will said.

Some time later, the class was over and Mega Crusher and Super Crusher went back home. Or actually, they've changed their minds and decided not to go home. "Let's go through the Everfree Forest," Super Crusher suggested.

"Right, idea," Mega Crusher said. The two eventually made it to the Everfree Forest, however, a large tree blocked their path. "No problem for us," Super Crusher said. "Right, my friend," Mega Crusher said, "No tree is no match for us."

Mega Crusher walked up to the fallen tree, stuck his left hoof underneath it and slowly lifted it up. "Heave ho! Heave ho!" Mega Crusher growled, completely lifting the tree off of the ground and tossing it far away. "Let's go!" Super Crusher said.

At the same time, Roseluck, Daisy and Lily Valley had brought in a cart full of flowers to Ponyville. "Ok, girls," Daisy said, "Let's get selling." "Agreed!" Lily Valley said.

They were just about to get the cart when the large tree that Mega Crusher had thrown ended up crushing the cart full of flowers. Roseluck, Daisy and Lily Valley watched in disbelief. "The horror!" Roseluck cried. All three fainted.

Just then, Applejack showed up. "What is going on here?" she asked, and then she noticed the large tree. "How in the hay did that ever get here?" Applejack asked.

Meanwhile, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher continued walking through the Everfree Forest. "Nice day here," Super Crusher said. "Right," Mega Crusher agreed. Then they came across a large rock in the road.

"I got this," Super Crusher said. He faced the large rock and kicked it really hard, sending it flying through the forest. The rock knocked down one tree while flying. "Whoops," Super Crusher said, "Didn't mean to be a deforestation machine." "Never mind," Mega Crusher said.

At the same time, Cheerilee and Big Mac met up at a nice little gazebo. "Uh, Big Mac," Cheerilee said. "Eeyup," Big Mac said. "This time," Cheerilee said, "I would like to get to you know you a little bit better."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said when suddenly, the big rock that Super Crusher kicked flew by the two ponies and destroyed the gazebo instantly. Big Mac and Cheerilee were surprised at what just happened.

Then Cheerilee said, "I would like to tell you, Big Mac." "Eeyup," Big Mac said, "Go ahead." "I've never got a proper chance to know you the first time," Cheerilee said, "And I would like to try again now. Is that all right with you?" Eeyup," Big Mac answered. "Okay!" Cheerilee said.

Meanwhile, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher continued walking through the Everfree Forest. On a rocky path, they've bulldozed their way through a rockslide, thus causing all of the boulders to go crashing down to the ground.

"We're the pusher crew," Mega Crusher said. "Yeah!" Super Crusher agreed. However, they've blocked the train tracks below and a goods train had to stop because of the rock pile. "This is going to cause delay and confusion," the train engineer said. The conductor agreed.

Just then, they heard a crashing sound from the other side and a pony was flung over the rock pile. He had crashed his handcar into the rock pile and the impact threw him over the rock pile, still holding the handcar's handlebars. He landed on top of the conductor. "Great day for flying, isn't it?" the pony asked.

Not knowing what they've done, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher continued walking through the Everfree Forest, still enjoying their day. "Yeah, it has a nice day," Super Crusher said. "Right," Mega Crusher agreed. "Mega Crusher," Super Crusher said, "I'm glad to have you as my best friend." "Same here," Mega Crusher said. The two hoof bumped.

By the end of the day, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher returned home. They were both satisfied with their day.

At the same time, Iron Will is getting ready for the night, too. "I believe my new class has somehow backfired," Iron Will thought to himself as he settled down, "Oh well."


End file.
